


Invitation

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, terror_exe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Thomas recieves a letter from one Captain Francis Rawdon Moira Crozier, with the opportunity of a lifetime and a chance to set sail.
Kudos: 5
Collections: @terror_exe Flash Fest





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/terror_exe/status/1298548730292051968?s=20

Ecstatic wasn’t even the word. In fact, was there even such a thing to explain the immense joy that Thomas Jopson had felt when he had gotten a handwritten letter in the post from one Captain Francis Rawdon Moira Crozier? Within the contents of the letter had been a formal request. The Irish captain had been thinking of how well he had served him during his time on the Ross Expedition and had handpicked him to sail with him once more. This time it was clear to the other end of the world. To find the Northwest Passage! 

The expedition entire was to be commanded by Sir John Franklin himself and if that hadn’t put butterflies in Thomas’ belly, the fact that Captain Crozier had chosen him of all the capable men in the service to be his steward certainly had. Regardless of what the multitude of rumors were about Francis Crozier, Jopson knew them all to be false. If people were not so quick to judge, they would learn how to earn the man’s respect and compassion. 

Captain Crozier was a very, very compassionate man. A bit of a heavy drinker, but a compassionate man. With a surprisingly fun sense of humor be it as morbid as the very true stories of his melancholy. 

Jopson had always been one to appreciate sarcasm though.

Perhaps that is why they got on so well?

The adventure to the Antarctic had been an adventure indeed. The two Captains or at first Commander and later Captain, had been a grand two individuals to work with. They were friends after all and that had made hardly any room for tension. 

Well, except for the accident. 

The two ships barely got out of that incident alive and when he’d been thrown overboard into the frigid waters during the collision, his leg being torn clean open down to the bone in the middle of his calf, Captain Crozier actually dove in after him himself. The men had scattered to pull them both up and he recalled the Captain barking orders to get him down below deck while stripping off his wet shirts right there on deck and continuing to bark out orders to perform a maneuver that was very seldom pulled off. 

He owed the man his life, and Thomas had pointed out as much. And to which the Irishman had laughed, ruffled his hair and said that he’d be damned if he lost one of the hardest working men he’d met in his life, perish because his friend was being, if he’d remembered correctly, ‘A ballsy arrogant fuckin’ dumbass’. Oh he’d laughed. They both did. He then proceeded to tell the Captain in the most proffesional voice he could manage, “Pardon me, sir, but I shan’t think that Captain Ross would appreciate such disrespect.” 

“He can take his complaints and shove it where respect it does not shine.” 

The memory brought a smile to Thomas’s lips as he held the letter in his hands. 

Would he sail with Captain Crozier again, this time to the other end of the world? 

Yes. Yes he would. 


End file.
